


[锅匠][比尔/吉姆] 薄荷

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, Triest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 吉姆对他的旅程并不十分期待。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 说明一下，这篇设定是在1961年，这时候比尔获得了苏联国籍，之后派驻中东了几年。

吉姆花了十分钟就把行李整理好了。他也没什么可整理的，几件换洗衣物和清洁用品塞进一只很小的箱子，假护照、钱包和假身份放到随身的单肩包。这次他的假身份是吉姆·贝克曼，一个记者，专写有关旅游城市的报道。这个身份连他自己都不怎么相信：他看起来就不像是能给一个海滩写出怎样华丽描写的人。  
他此时已经是剥头皮组的组长了，但有时还要亲自去“旅行”——人们已经快忘了这帮剥头皮暴徒本来的称呼：旅行组。从开始吉姆就不太喜欢剥头皮组这个诨号，但是比尔挺喜欢。比尔就在这个事上一直和老总有分歧。“搞情报是细致活，要慢慢来。”这是老总的意思，绅士风度，尽量少流血。比尔则完全不一样。但是他确实有本事激励他的下线们为他卖命，这就是比尔的魔力。  
吉姆给他的薄荷浇完了水，他想，大概回来之后又要买一盆新的薄荷了，它应该撑不过一个礼拜。薄荷是不错的东西，可以揪几片放到牛肉汤或者伏特加里增加点风味。吉姆的公寓不会有外人来打扫，虽然这里一点秘密都没有，俨然是个无趣的国家小公务员、最普通不过的单身汉的栖身之所，这个可怜的人唯一乐趣是自己做个饭和喝点伏特加，或许有疑点，那也是由于这里实在太没什么个人气息了，甚至连他常阅读的每日邮报也不会做什么剪报。  
除非他们翻到了那张合影照片。  
吉姆当然设想过他的房间被敌国特工发现并洗劫的可能性，所以才会如此小心翼翼地不留下个人痕迹。不过那张照片确实是个隐患，他无数次想要下定决心把它藏到别的地方，可以是办公室——那里还有他别的一些收藏，比如各国的硬币什么的——但他还总是存着一点侥幸心理，毕竟目前看来圆场的情报系统还是安全的。

他对他的旅程并不十分期待。年轻时的激情早已燃烧殆尽，并且那时候比尔通常和他一起。他这次倒也是去见些老朋友，或许是个稍可慰藉的事。 的里雅斯特的情报网还是在二战时候他与比尔一起织罗的，传说中的南欧传输线的一站，领头的是个当时和他们年岁差不多的的里雅斯特大学物理系学生。吉姆显然不会喜欢他的每一个下线，但是会尊敬他们每一个人，而对布鲁诺则是喜欢加上尊敬。他不知道他们和下线的关系能否称得上友谊，或者说情报人员和他们的下线们是否被允许发展出友谊。但是布鲁诺确实是个令人喜爱的家伙。在短暂的接触中，他迅速对比尔产生了崇拜之情，虽然之后与他联系的通常是吉姆。在战后他还在勇敢地为圆场服务着，这个意大利的边境港口还是能搞到很多来自南斯拉夫和更东面的消息。他一直呆在学校，现在已经成了个副教授。吉姆在一份在莫斯科召开的物理学会议的花名册中看到了他们的布鲁诺，还附上了一张照片。眉毛比年轻时还要浓密，和头发一样，已经夹杂着灰白；凹陷的嘴，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。这次据他说是直接从莫斯科获得了一些信息，机密，所以需要老朋友吉姆过来当面接洽。

吉姆下楼之后，使用地铁站旁边的一个公用电话亭打了一个电话。是给圆场，给比尔·海顿的。比尔肯定知道他的这个任务，但是他们并没有为此当面道别，毕竟这只是个去北约国家的惯常走动，几乎毫无危险性可言。  
“是下午的飞机，先到米兰，然后转机。”  
“的里雅斯特的机场已经有民用航班了。”比尔在电话那端说。  
“是的，还挺方便，不知什么时候能有直航。”  
“一路顺风，为我向布鲁诺问个好，多吃点儿亚得里亚海的海鲜。”  
“谢谢，我会的。”  
“你还可以收集点儿里拉。”  
“我各面值的里拉都已经全了，甚至还有几个纪念币。”  
“或许你还能碰见一些南斯拉夫的。”  
“有道理。”  
“我将被派驻中东的事情你听说了？”  
“是的，我听说了。”  
“需要跟你道个别，当面的。等你回来的时候。”  
“好。”  
“可以给你搞点儿那边的硬币。”  
“谢谢。”  
“上次你说你养了盆薄荷。还活着呢？我可以去给它浇浇水，在你不在的时候。”  
吉姆想了想，回答道：“谢谢。不用你特意跑一趟了。它死了我可以再买一盆，这东西很便宜。”

吉姆到达机场不早也不晚，刚好够在候机室内看完了邮报经济政治的版面。在去米兰的飞机上他睡了一觉，在去的里雅斯特的飞机上他还没睡着就飞到了。  
吉姆使用街边咖啡馆里的电话与布鲁诺取得了联系，约定在第四天中午在海边的一个咖啡馆见面。这些时候一切都要听线人的，他们需要按照自己觉得最安全的时间地点来活动。这倒是慢慢来了，吉姆想，布鲁诺向来是个谨慎的人，是可靠的。但是这样家里的薄荷大概就活不了了。吉姆决定以后可以养一些诸如仙人掌或者什么别的植物，至少能不用照顾就撑过一个星期。  
所以这几天他就在履行着自己假身份的任务，像个游客似的参观了的里雅斯特的景点，米拉马雷城堡，主教堂，还有别的什么教堂。他虽然曾经来过这里，但是完全没有注意这个城市是什么样子的。他这一次甚至在海边的小古董摊上买了几枚意大利王国和奥匈帝国时期的老硬币，还在一条耳朵被剪得破破烂烂的老狗的陪伴下在奥达齐码头（Molo Audace）看了个日落。这里与其他的意大利城市相比，倒是更像他熟悉的中欧那边旧奥匈帝国的城市们。

布鲁诺准时出现在了他们约定的咖啡馆。他灰白相间的头发剪成一寸来长，支楞在脑袋上，除了颜色和发际线的后退，和年轻时并没什么两样。稍带点娘娘腔的动作和意大利语味明显但并不影响理解的英语发音也与二十年前并无二致。  
“你过得如何？”吉姆问，他觉得适当的寒暄是必要的。  
“还行。学校和家里都还应付得过来。”  
“你结婚了。”  
“是，还有四个孩子。”  
“哦，那可是够你们忙活的。”  
“是……”  
“比尔叫我向你问好。”  
“啊，比尔，他也挺好的？”  
“是的，他很好，升了官，说不定再过几年就能当上老大。”  
“那真不错。你们还是老样子，我是指——和以前没什么变化。”  
吉姆想着他自己怎可能和原来一样，而比尔或许差不多，并且他们的关系也显然变了不少。“嗯，你也是。”他这么回答。  
他们的位置在咖啡馆墙边，不靠外也不太深，吉姆靠着墙，斜对着门坐着。  
“你的事情。”吉姆说道。  
“是的。你知道，我去了莫斯科的那个会议。”  
吉姆点了点头，喝了一口咖啡，示意布鲁诺继续说。  
“有个苏联的学者，叫什么帕维诺夫的，他先是和我套近乎，说了些学术上的问题，然后又说到了大学研究所的经费——这时候我就留意到有些不对劲。我和他抱怨了的里雅斯特这里的困难状况，我要怎么艰难地抚养我的四个孩子——当然实际上并不是这样，我过的挺好——那家伙就炫耀他苏联的实验室多么先进，要什么有什么，他看起来是个新手，我一看就知道他想干什么——他想叫我做他们的间谍。”  
吉姆眉头下意识地一直紧皱着，他等待着布鲁诺继续说下去。  
“他们当然不会明说，只会给我一个电话号码，如果我想要再联系他——当然是以朋友的身份，就打那个电话。但是这时候我决定主动出击——”  
“这不是个好的决定，布鲁诺，我知道你是个勇敢的人——”  
“听着，那人是个新手，而我从二十年前就干这种事了。我跟他挑明了，我说，我知道这是干什么，我愿意为了养我的家人做一些服务，但是我需要知道，我和我的家人怎么才能安全。”  
“你就这样答应他了？”吉姆有些着急。  
“不不，我是跟他说了我需要确定我的安全，并思考一阵，才能做出决定。然后我这才获得了重点内容。吉姆，听着，他说，你做得好的话能够获得苏联公民身份，一有风吹草动可以立刻可以去苏联领事馆寻求庇护，即使被逮住了也有被交换到苏联的权利，他们最近刚给一个英国情报机构的人这个特殊待遇——这个笨蛋，他说漏了嘴，他为了让我为他们干活，连这样的事情都说出来了——吉姆，你在听着吗，他说英国的情报机构，也就是你们那里，有他们的人，甚至已经服务了一段时间，所以才能获得苏联公民——你说这是不是一个大事？”  
“布鲁诺……”  
“我欢天喜地地要来他那个电话。不过我当然没有打。我也没提前回国，一切看起来像完全没有发生一样。但是我知道这个事情——你们之中可能有个内鬼——我应该告诉你们。并且不能通过原来的电报，因为如果那样的话如果确有内鬼的话那就已经不安全了——我只能叫你当面来，我信任你，吉姆……”  
“但是这样咱们两人已经都不安全了。”吉姆本来不想说这个话，这叫他感觉自己如同一个只想派自己的卒子送死，自己却躲在幕后的指挥官一样糟糕。  
“是……是有点，我知道，这我其实也考虑到了，但是我并没有被苏联人跟踪——那个帕维诺夫肯定不敢和他的领导说起他说漏嘴了的事，在苏联人看来我还是个什么都不知道的大学物理教授，书呆子，本想赚点外快，但是由于懦弱胆小而打了退堂鼓。也可能帕维诺夫就是随便说说，瞎编出一个很诱人的例子去引我上钩……我敢保证这几天没人跟踪我……并且他们还没有胆量直接在西方杀人，不是吗？”  
吉姆摇了摇头，但他还是说道：“你说得也有道理。我们的处境似乎并不太危险。你很勇敢，布鲁诺，我们感谢你一直以来的服务。”  
“吉姆，你们也是。”布鲁诺还沉浸在兴奋中。  
“但是为了避免可能的危险，我建议还是要暂停一段时间——当然，你的钱还是会继续——”吉姆把眼神转开，不去看布鲁诺带着失望和困惑还有不甘心的脸。  
“不，我不是为了钱——”  
“这样下去太冒险了——等我们权衡一下，毕竟那个帕维诺夫说不定哪天‘良心发现’，就把他说漏嘴的事情汇报出去了。”  
“嗯……有道理。”布鲁诺有些泄了气。  
“你是个勇敢的人。”吉姆毫无意义地又重复了一遍，“但我——我们，希望你能够安全。”  
“我知道，我知道。”  
“那么再见了，多保重，再次感谢你的消息。”  
“再见。向比尔带个好。”  
“我会的。”

吉姆坐了下一天的飞机返回伦敦。他这次没有睡着，甚至前一天晚上在旅馆中睡得也很不安稳。  
第一件事是布鲁诺的安全问题。布鲁诺似乎对自己的安危并没有什么危机感。但吉姆知道知道相对稳妥的办法是把他弄到英国去，目前卡拉大概还不敢在英国领土上直接动手。但是意大利并不像苏联本土及它的卫星国，这里理论上是并不危险的地方，虽然的里雅斯特地处南斯拉夫的边境。他并没有充足的理由申请这样的一个移民名额——苏联和卫星国内还有十几个处境比布鲁诺危险得多的一线人员和线人。虽然布鲁诺什么都没提出来，但是吉姆很希望自己能够说出“我能保证你们的安全”这样的话。但是不行，他无法给他们任何承诺。这叫他感到了无力。  
吉姆在脑子中回忆着之前看到的会议花名册，似乎是有帕维诺夫这个人，也附有一张小照片，这么说他是卡拉的人，但是这也没什么用。只是可以给档案库中莫斯科中心庞杂的资料再增添几页纸。帕维诺夫确实可能是虚张声势，就像他吹牛他的实验室有多么先进一样，这很正常，甚至可能是莫斯科中心授意他这么说的。  
圆场有内鬼这个事情却已经近似于一种陈腔滥调——或者说他们一直处于这种猜疑之中，像一种微弱的背景音——从圆场刚建立时就有各种传言，他们在其中太久了，似乎已经听不太见了。但是布鲁诺这次又提出来这个事，这在他心里蔓延着，如同菟丝子。他想要找到这个内鬼，同时他也决定不要把布鲁诺的这个发现写进他的报告，报告中只会提到布鲁诺被苏联特工试图招募，虽然拒绝，但有暴露危险，稳妥起见将停止他的一切活动，而工资照旧。

门口的脚垫被放得平平整整的。在吉姆走时，本来是有一个角被掩进了门里一点。现在这说明有人进过屋子，当然也可能是楼道清洁员干的。但是楼道清洁员大概不会把弄歪一点的钥匙孔搞正了。所以，有人来过他家，并且有可能还并未离开。  
打开门，他看到了门厅有一双鞋，布洛克，比尔常穿的那种。  
“啊，你回来了。”他听见比尔快活的声音从屋里传来。  
“比尔？”吉姆有些疑惑地在门厅换好了拖鞋，脱掉外套。  
“对，就是我。”  
吉姆慢慢地走进房厅，他突然不知道该说什么，是否该询问比尔为什么来到自己家。  
“我很抱歉，你的薄荷还是死了。”比尔舒适地坐在厨房的餐桌旁，指了指吉姆放在背光的阳台上的那盆薄荷，那植物茎干软软地摊在一边，但是叶子倒都还绿着的。“不过我给你带了盆新的。”  
吉姆看了看在比尔身旁桌子上茂盛招展的那一盆。他在厨房水龙头接了杯水，倒进旧的那盆里。  
“谢谢。”他对比尔说。他还是不知道说什么，也不知道比尔来到这里是要干什么。圆场知道他订的哪张机票，所以比尔也就知道他大概什么时候回家。于是他只是为了送一盆薄荷来？他只能等待着比尔主动跟他说话。  
比尔冲他笑了笑：“你打电话时说了——我需要和你道别。”  
吉姆直视着比尔，他不知道比尔口中的道别需要怎样的程序，他们以前并不是从未分开过，确切的说几乎是分开的时候多，相聚的时候少。二战结束后吉姆在东欧呆了几年，回到伦敦之后也是经常到处跑。不过这一回是比尔远行，这看起来是有些不一样。他想，自己难道需要说出“我会想念你”这样的话吗？他确实会想念比尔，但是每一次分别皆是如此，或者说无时无刻，但是这感觉也很淡薄，只是无关紧要的暗流，完全不会在水面上掀起涟漪。“多保重，如果可能的话，多联系？”他这样说的，甚至还使用了疑问的语气。  
“我会想你的。”比尔却把这话说出来了。他起身走到吉姆身前，两只手伸进对方胳膊与躯干之间，在后腰围紧，拉向自己。他把嘴凑在吉姆耳边说：“我想和你做爱。”  
吉姆愣住了。他下意识已经抚上比尔后背的手也僵住了。他回味了一下，比尔确实是这么说的。他松开手，推开比尔，对方的表情里并没有开玩笑的意思。“我需要洗个澡。”吉姆说。  
“我可以等。”  
吉姆点了点头，把旅行箱中的衣服扔进洗衣机，把古董硬币放到桌子上，将自己的行囊各自归位，便躲进了浴室。  
比尔很少来他的家。这种不请自来的入侵叫吉姆有一点不舒服。他说服自己，这套房子里面什么秘密都没有，并且干净整齐，而且无趣，和他自己一样。  
他冲洗着自己，寻思着比尔是不是对他每一个伴侣都做一次这样的道别，那他这几天应该还挺累的。他对自己刚才的反应还比较满意，没有太表现出羞涩——毕竟他已经是四十岁的人了，和比尔做这种事也不是第一次了，没什么可害羞的。  
洗完后他头发半干着，下半身裹着浴巾出来。比尔正在那儿翻来覆去地端详着他的硬币。  
“吉姆，你看起来真棒。”比尔起身去水龙头下洗掉了手上的金属味，带着凉意的手指伸进吉姆腰侧的浴巾内，感受到对方皮肉受凉而颤抖着缩紧。吉姆感受着冰凉的手指把他的浴巾弄松，钻到他屁股那儿，色情地揉捏着。比尔埋在他颈间嗅干净的香皂味，然后冲他笑着——比尔笑起来显得更年轻，几乎和他们最初开始做这种事的年纪并无二致。比尔无声地催促着吉姆向后退着进入了他的卧室。吉姆被推着倒在自己床上的时候才感到它是如此狭小与不舒适。比尔全身整齐地压着他，甚至刚刚为了看硬币而戴上的眼镜也没摘下来，粗花呢材质的西服摩擦着吉姆光裸的胸膛。比尔还什么都没干，但是吉姆只要是想到之后可能发生的事，就已经有些硬了，他想，这丢人的条件反射，自己如同巴甫洛夫的狗。吉姆不想计算他们有多久没做这种事，或者确切说是自己有多久没做——他本来对这种事情也没特别迫切的需要，他大概只需要比尔。  
比尔的身上有古龙水味，不太浓，吉姆嗅着那气味，似乎其中还掺杂着点薄荷的清香。他想着自己的薄荷，旧的那盆浇了水似乎还能活，虽然可能永远无法像以前那样健康。现在还是下午，天还没黑下来，吉姆的房间虽然拉着窗帘，但还是足够亮到叫他感到了又一阵羞耻。  
结束之后，比尔压在吉姆身上，挤在那张小床中，卷发蹭着胸膛，仿佛回到了二十年前的牛津岁月。“去出去吃个饭？给我讲讲的里雅斯特。“比尔嘟囔着，”还有布鲁诺那家伙到底说了什么，叫你不得不跑一趟。啊，我还要用一下你的浴室。”

吉姆在任务报告中详细记述了苏联科学家兼间谍帕维诺夫试图招募我方线人布鲁诺的事，以及他对暂停布鲁诺的服务的考虑，但是略过了怀疑圆场有内鬼这个事。  
在递交完报告之后的几天，他抽时间来到了五层。  
“我觉得这件事需要单独对你说。”  
“要说什么，吉姆小子？有什么在你的里雅斯特的报告中没提到的？”  
“布鲁诺说那个苏联人说我们这里有个地鼠，还刚刚获得了苏联公民身份。”  
“哦……”老总又点燃了根烟，烟雾和茉莉花茶的热气混在一起，“这件事你还跟谁说了？”  
“是的，我还跟比尔说了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”

的里雅斯特终归是没有传过来糟糕的消息。两年后吉姆发电报给布鲁诺，通知他可以继续工作。但是吉姆又过了几年才知道，布鲁诺保住的性命，其实也掩护了比尔在圆场之后几年的潜伏。比尔一定是迅速反应并故意按兵不动，通知莫斯科中心不要动帕维诺夫，不要动布鲁诺。比尔站了先机，然而这步棋是吉姆自己让出去的。他在乡间小学的房车中想到这个事的时候，甚至多少有那么一点庆幸自己和圆场和所有相关人物都已脱离了关系，因为他也不知道该如何把这件事通知在的里雅斯特的那位朋友。想到这儿，他寻思着明天要么去镇上买一盆薄荷，他现在倒是有足够的时间照顾它了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么回事，半截突然跑起了剧情，然后不知怎的又肉了起来，然而又肉不动了，就……这么算了吧。  
> 并且和南欧传输线前两篇风格完全不同（我这废柴的第一个剧情向……）


End file.
